


A Taste Of Silver

by The_Spleen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spleen/pseuds/The_Spleen
Summary: It’s was no secret that Hope Mikaelson was born with a sliver spoon in her mouth.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	A Taste Of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different.

It’s was no secret that Hope Mikaelson was born with a sliver spoon in her mouth. After all her family was the oldest and most powerful family of the entire supernatural world.

It wasn’t something that Hope was showing off, but more like something you would notice if you paid attention to her.

When she would spend a little more than someone would usually do for a friend’s birthday gift without bilking, or when you’d notice all of her very expensive paintbrushes and all the other material for painting in her room.

That of course, if you were lucky enough to be one of the persons allowed to go in her room.

Lizzie was one of these persons.

After years of trying to be friends with the girl, she had finally managed to get close to her, and a little part of her wanted to brag about it, brag about the fact that she was one of the few persons, if not the first person with Josie, that have had managed to get close to Hope. 

Their relationship was different from what it was the year before, back when she first tasted silver.

It was a Friday night, a few weeks before Landon joined the school.

There was a party, the students were celebrating something, maybe it was a birthday, or a holiday, or maybe it was just a made-up excuse to get drunk. 

It was around midnight, the girl has had a few drinks, she was bored, and was getting more and more overwhelmed by the loud noises and music at the party.

Her sister was probably already asleep in her bed, and MG was nowhere to be seen probably dancing with other people. 

So, she decided to go on a walk. 

That’s when she saw her, alone, leaning against a three contemplating the moon.

If someone asked lizzie why she suddenly decided to join the Mikaelson girl, she would probably answer that she had no idea why she did that. 

And it was true, maybe she was more under the influence of alcohol that what she thought she was, maybe part of her just wanted to sit with the girl and get close to her.

They talked for a minute, and it quickly escalated in an hour giggling, laughing, teasing each other. The Saltzman became pretty rapidly aware that the auburn-haired girl has had a few drinks too.

Maybe it was Lizzie who leaned in first, maybe it was Hope, or maybe even both of them, Lizzie had no idea, she didn’t even know how they went from talking to what they were doing. 

But it wasn’t important, all that mattered on that instant, is that both girls were leaning against a three, pinkies intertwined, lips on each other.

Surprisingly, Hope’s lips tasted like silver with a hit of alcohol, letting a sweet and sour taste on Lizzie’s.

Maybe Hope had cut her lips biting them, or during a session with the blonde girl’s dad, or maybe was it just how rich girls tasted like.

Lizzie didn’t care anyway, it was a curious taste, but she liked it.

When she woke up the following day, the only thing letting her know that what had happened wasn’t some kind of stranger fever dream, was the metallic aftertaste of silver in her mouth.

It haunted her, for days, and seeing that her relationship with the small auburn-haired girl hadn’t changed at all after that day was driving her crazy.

At the point that she even doubts the veracity of the events, maybe she actually imagined everything that had happened. 

Maybe in a desperate plea for a friendship or a notice from the Mikaelson girl, her drunk brain had invented a whole kiss under the moonlight.

She wouldn’t ask the girl if she remembered, it was already embarrassing for her to admit that she liked kissing her, she was not going to go ask Hope if she remembered a kiss that had possibly never happened.  
Even less if the girl were to say that it had happened, and she didn’t like it at all.

And then, Landon joined the school.

And Lizzie was left with a secret, the ghost of a kiss that may or may not had happened. Something that she couldn’t and didn’t want to share with anyone, hers to forget when she was with Rafael, and to remember when she was alone, losing herself in her thoughts.

Landon was a bad friend and a bad boyfriend, always giving up on Hope, always running away from everything, forcing his friends to do things just to appease is own desires, and for all these reasons Lizzie didn’t like him. It has nothing to do with her liking Hope in a particular way, she was her friend. 

It wasn’t love, you don’t fall in love with someone you kissed once, let alone someone who had rejected your friendship so many times.  
She knew that.  
It couldn’t be love.  
Right?

Then, her memories got erased, and it was… Okay…  
It was calm, she worked on herself, and it’s not like she could suffer from something she couldn’t even remember.

The night everyone’s memories of Hope came back, the blond girl decided to go outside for a little, and when she finally decided to go back to her room, she saw Hope, sitting against the same exact three.

They didn’t talk, Lizzie kept walking and went back to her room.  
But before that, both girls exchanged a look.

At first sight, a simple look, but it lingered a little too long not to mean anything, and somehow Lizzie knew what it meant.

Hope remembered, she knew. 

It had actually happened.

Somehow that hurt her even more, it was something to believe that it had happened, and that Hope didn’t remember, it was something to think that it had actually never happened and that was just the result of her imagination and her secret wish to get closer to the girl.

But it was something else to know that it had happened, but that her friend was either too ashamed, hated it enough, or just didn’t care enough about it to acknowledge it.

So, she tried to forget, the same way she did with Rafael, she tried with MG.

And at night, when her sister was asleep in the bed next to hers, she closed her eyes and repeated that she loved him.

Silently hoping, that maybe, if she repeated it enough, it would become true.

But when you’ve had a taste of Silver, the pennies won’t do.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Hizzie, it's not my favorite ship but I wanted to try, I hope you liked it.


End file.
